Finding Him
by VampireAngel911
Summary: Claire's just an ordinary savant with a peaceful life, but what happens when she meets a boy that leads to danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Daydreaming

Claire's POV

"Oh he is soo into you!" My big sister, Amy squealed, "I mean did you see him looking at you! He was practically waiting for you just to walk you to your car!"

I rolled my eyes, I was currently at behind one of them changing rooms and trying on different outfits to wear for a party in Rome that was coming up in a few days. "Oh please! He probably just wants me for popularity!" I stated annoyed,

"Nu-uh!" She protested, "I heard his thoughts, he is perfect for you!"

I widened my eyes, "You what!" I shouted quietly, "I told you not to do that!" I whispered annoyed, I could tell she was her rolling her eyes,

"Take a chill pill sis I had my shields on." She stated,

I sighed and changed into a white blue silk dress with sequence on and stepped out, "Well?" I twirled around a few times and looked at the mirror.

Amy scrunched up her nose, "To colourful and too many sequences, you need something light and dark with some patterns on."

I sighed, "And why do I need to go to this stupid dance and not you or Alyssa?" I looked at her annoyed. Alyssa's my little sister.

"Because Alyssa is finishing work and you know me, I will probably kill myself before I even think of putting myself in a dress," She counted off her fingers, "Besides your more sociable."

I looked at her annoyed, "Guess so, now... what was Luke thinking about me?" I asked a bit embarrassed,

She raised an eyebrow, "So you do want to know?" She asked amused,

I glared at her, "Don't push it." I went back in and tried a different outfit, "So what was Luke thinking about me?" I whispered,

She chuckled while I put up a dress, "He wanted to ask you out to the dance but couldn't find the courage to do so, so he settled for walking you to your car."

I smiled amused, "Really? Well I guess I'll have to ask him out then..." I trailed off,

"It'll be funny." Amy smiled and looked at me, "You should go with that dress." She thought out loud,

I frowned at it, "Too many patterns, what is this party for anyway?" I asked,

She shrugged, "Dunno, but it's a party and at least one of every family member should come they said,"

I sighed and glanced at the clock, "I better hurry up and pick one, and I still have a billion things' to do after this."

Amy smiled, "Well we better hurry up then," She gestured back to the changing room.

I got back in and changed into another one, a peachy colour dress with a bow at the side and a flower pattern. I stepped out and Amy gasped,

"You should totally pick that one! It was like... made for you!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright then," I got back in to get changed and when I was finished I got out, I walked to register.

She stated, "£ 750"

I smiled and picked up my debit card and she ran it through, when we were all done I walked out of the door and fell on my butt. I rubbed my forehead and looked to see who hit me; I saw a tall man, who bent forward looking at me closely,

"Sorry about that." He grinned and extended his arm,

I took it and stood up, I picked up my bag and smiled, "It's alright, I should've been looking."

"Well I would love to have chat with you but I have to meet with my family." He smiled cheekily,

I smiled, "Great, well I better get going too,"

He nodded and walked off and waved, "See ya later," he said amused, I waved,

"_Yeah, maybe..." I thought, _and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Review Please!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Meeting Him 

Claire's POV

Today was a perfect day, when I walked home last night I thought about the guy who I bumped into, he looked cute... I shook my head and strapped my trainers on for work; I work at a dance studio and Amy garden centre while Alyssa worked in a library.

"Amy, Alyssa I'm going work!" I yelled and walked out of the house; I walked to my car and drove off. I walked in and started to doing some exercises until I noticed someone out of the corner of my eyes,

"Luke," I turned around, "What are you doing here so early?" I smiled sweetly,

He smiled and walked closely, "Wanted to see you off course," he answered soothingly,

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Well I am here to warm up, want to help me?" I gestured to the mirrors.

He nodded, "Sound fun." We did a few warm up and stretches and when we were about to do a dance... the bell went.

I sighed, "Shame," I frowned, "Maybe we could catch up and have a cup of hot chocolate or something later?" I asked,

He nodded eagerly, "Sure, it'll be fun, my treat."

I smiled, "If you say so..." I trailed off, "Well I better go and warm up the class before the people think your fraternizing with the teacher."

"I wouldn't mind." He mumbled while I rolled my eyes.

I walked away and started warming up the other groups, I was a dance teacher at this studio and my teacher who teached me gave me a scholarship to go on tour with one of the best crews out there but I declined.

My teacher told me that the crew were impressed with my last performance in the studio when they were visiting here since it was there's but still I refused.

She insisted on me reconsidering and I told her I would think about it, she thought I had potential to be a professional dancer but I knew better, the dangers of going public while being a savant... I shook my head.

I glanced at the time and widened my eyes, it's gone quick... "Alright people, we have about ten minutes left, so why don't you show me your dance and after that I have an announcement to make." I stated and they nodded.

When they showed me there dance I was impressed, they've improved and I smiled, "Alright class, I have your grade's noted and now for the announcement." I stated, I took a deep breath, "We have a performance coming up soon for the Electras."

They all gasped and one put their hands up, "Really miss?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes and there coming her in two weeks, so we fourteen lessons to practise,"

They all squealed, "And what's happening at this performance?"

I answered, "There will be ten schools coming as well, we need to show them what were made off." I stated sternly, they nodded and stood up, "Your grades are going to be posted on the website by the end of the week, see you soon!" I waved and went to my bag to get a bottle of water.

"Ready to go Miss Williams?" Someone asked behind me,

I turned around and saw Luke behind me with an amused look on his face, "Sure, why not?" I picked up my bag, "Where to Sir?" I asked,

"Too one of my most famous cafe's," he answered simply,

I chuckled and followed him to a fancy cafe with bright lights and pink and white roses, I inhaled the smell, "Nice place, did you book it?" I teased,

He fidgeted, "Maybe."

I chuckled, "Should've known," I whispered and he blushed, I glanced at him and he did too and we held our gaze until...

_CRASH!_

Our gaze turned to the source and my jaw dropped, it was the same person I bumped into yesterday! Oh my god... I looked down and tried to hide myself but I think he noticed people staring at him; he raised his hands up,

"Sorry about that, my brothers are always the clumsy in the family," he grinned,

I blushed a bit and looked away, _"God why is he here of all places?" I thought..._I looked at him and saw him widen his eyes; I widened my eyes when a thought occurred to me, what if he's a savant? I bit my lip and put a menu in front of me hiding my face,

"What should we order? I whispered to him and put the menu a bit down,

He smiled, "Your choice."

I smiled, "Alright then," I put the menu down and smiled at him, "Why don't we get two salads?" I titled my head,

He frowned, "Are you sure? You could do with some meat in those bones..." he trailed off,

I chuckled, "I'm fine," I smiled, "Well I'm gonna go to the loo okay?" I stood up and he nodded his head and waved for a waiter to come and order.

I walked to the restroom and when I looked at the mirror I was about to put some lip-gloss on when I felt two strong arms around my waist, I gasped and turned around and pushed away to see who it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Hearing Him

Claire's POV

"What are you doing here?" I pushed him away and tried to steady my breathing,

He grinned, "Well I happened to be in the neighbourhood..." he answered,

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Well I have to go," I turned around only to be stood in the same spot I was with someone gripping onto my wrist. "Let go." I stated sternly,

"No," he said amused,

My eye twitched, "I have somebody waiting, now let go." I stated annoyed,

He widened his eyes and looked at me sternly, "Who?"

I smirked, "None of your business, now what's it to you?"

"Well I may have a couple of reasons..." he trailed of amused again,

"Like what?" I asked annoyed,

"Well one we belong together and two..." he trailed off,

'_You're my soulfinder..." he thought in my head,_

I widened my eyes and stood up a bit, "I-I have to go..." I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't loosen,

"Save it." He stated, I froze, oh my god, this is not happening..."Oh it's happening," he grinned,

I widened my eyes and stepped back hastily, "I have to go." I emphasized and turned around,

"Wait!" he cried out but I ignored him and went back to Luke, he wouldn't come out of a girl's bathroom would he?

'_You'd be surprised with what I would do for you...' he thought,_

I widened my eyes again and put my shields up, I walked towards Luke and sat down, "Is the food here yet?" I asked sweetly,

He shook his head, "No, not yet."

I grumbled, "It's just two salads,"

He chuckled, "Well it has only been a few minutes and this is one of the best's cafe's..." he trailed off,

I sighed, "I guess you do have a point."

He smiled and looked away, "Well it looks like you won't have to wait a minute longer..." he stated,

I looked and saw a waiter bringing two plates of salad towards us, "Two salads?" he looked at me for confirmation,

I nodded, "Yeah," he placed a picked the salad in front of me, "Thanks." I smiled at him and he walked away blushing,

He chuckled; "You really shouldn't do that..." he smiled amused,

I frowned, "Do what?"

"Charm people, you seem to be dazzle people with your looks," he smiled,

I raised an eyebrow, "Do I 'dazzle' you?" I asked,

He widened his eyes and blushed, "Maybe..."

I laughed, "Good to know... well why don't we finish off our meal and you can walk me to my car?" I asked,

He nodded, "Sound like a plan."

We ate our salad and I silently wondered is he still here? I glanced around the room to see if he was still here and sighed when he wasn't here. When we were finished we ordered the bill and I was about to grab my purse when he snatched the receipt off me,

"Hey!" I frowned,

He waved a finger at me, "You sad I could pay, remember?"

I opened my mouth to object but ended up pouting, "Fine." I huffed and sat down waiting for him to pay,

"Ready to go my lady?" he held out his arm and I smiled and took it, we walked to my car and I leaned against it smiling at him,

"It was nice to hang out with you; we should do it more often." I smiled,

He nodded, "I would like that," he thought out loud, "I would love to take you to the Trevi fountain"

I widened my eyes and stepped a bit forward, "Really? I never really have the time but I would love to go and see it sometime."

He nodded eagerly, "Why not? It'll be fun I'll take you there in a couple of days..."

I squealed and hugged him, "That would be fantastic," I whispered to him and stepped back, "I'll be waiting for that day to come." I said and stepped in my car and drove of leaving him in a daze.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Dance

Claire's POV

I was getting ready for the dance and thankfully, it was a masquerade ball and my sister's were coming. Amy took a lot of convincing to come but me and Alyssa finally convinced her to come. Alyssa came quietly but still scowled at the dress. She hated wearing anything revealing.

I smiled and wore the peachy coloured dress that I bought before with my hair down and curled. I had a sparkly necklace on and a few bracelets on and high orange heels.

"Were going to be late!" I exclaimed while getting a small orange bag,

Amy came down, "We have twenty minutes left, and we have plenty of time." She smiled and lifted her dress a bit up, "Alyssa!" She called out,

"I'm here." She said quietly,

I smiled, "Well the dance starts in thirty minutes," I gave them their masks, Alyssa had a purple mask with wavy patterns around it and three feathers sticking out. Amy had the same design but hers was yellow and with leaves with a stick for her to hold. I had an orange on with butterflies on and a knot behind it.

"Well the limo's right in front of the door," I gestured to the door and we all nodded and walked to the limo.

When we were there I stepped out and adjusted my mask, "We better go in," Amy stated and I looked at her weirdly, what did she think we were doing?

'_Oh shut it." Amy said annoyed,_

_I smirked, 'Make me.'_

'_You know I can't' She whined,_

I rolled my eyes at her and walked in, I saw lots of people in their dresses, purple, and green, purple, pink and many others, I scanned the room and smiled when I could see a few familiar faces in the room. I walked towards the table to get a drink until I saw someone come up to me with a drink.

"Drink?" he gave me a cup,

I smiled and took it, "Thanks," I drank a bit, "Nice party, who's the one who organized it?" I asked curious,

He shrugged, "Dunno but whoever did they've got to be pretty fancy to do this," he whistled,

I chuckled, "Names Claire," I smiled,

He smiled, _'Names Xav.'_

I nearly dropped my glass and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped, 'You!' I hissed in annoyance and glanced at the crowd.

'_No-one is listening to us.' He smiled, _

I inhaled a sharp breath, oh gods this wasn't happening to me,

"You can hear me can't you?" he whispered quietly looking around for someone who might intrude,

"I don't hear anything, now go away," I tried to step around back but he stepped forward,

"Many people can't hear me but you can, can't you?" he asked seriously, "You can hear me can't you?" he repeated,

"I-I don't know what you mean?" I stuttered and stepped back nervously to the wall,

'_Your... her, the one in my dreams...' he said softly,_

_I bit my lip, dreams... "W-what are you doing here?"_

'_That's for me to know and for you to find out.' He crossed his arms amused,_

_I croaked out, 'I- l better be off.' I tried to turn around but he grabbed onto my wrist._

'_Why are you trying to run away from me?' he asked curiously holding me still with his gaze,_

_I inhaled a shaky breath, 'W-who said anything about running?'_

'_You always want to run from me like your afraid of something...' he trailed off,_

_I chewed the back of my bottom lip, 'That's ridiculous.' I tried to get out of his grip,_

'_Is it?' he asked me softly,_

_I glared at him, 'Go away.'_

He sighed and let go, I smiled grimly and rubbed my wrists, he was about to open his mouth until someone behind me came up, "Is there a problem here?" he asked curiously,

I turned around and saw a man in a golden mask, I smiled, "No, no problem, he was just leaving." I glared lightly at him,

He sighed and smiled sadly, "Bye Claire," he waved and walked away,

I grimaced when he called me that but someone tapped me on the shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and answered, "I don't think that would be appropriate, I don't dance with strangers."

He chuckled, "But you know me quite well,"

I frowned and tilted my head, "Do I?"

He smiled, "Yes, in fact were quite close,"

I smiled, "Well I probably shouldn't, considering I am a horrible dancer," I lied,

He laughed, "I for one, know that your one of the best dancers yet,"

I sighed, "Alright I'll bite, who are you?" I asked,

He smirked, "You'll have to guess..."

I frowned, "That's not fair, you know who I am," I stated,

"Alright then, here's a clue, do you like the Trevi fountain?" he asked,

I widened my eyes in delight and hugged him, "Luke?" I asked bewildered,

He nodded, "So... how about that dance?" he gestured to the room,

I shook my head, "No thank you, I just came here to pay my respects and all." I answered nonchalantly,

He sighed, "Me too."

I smiled and gestured to the seats, "Why don't we grab something to eat?" I tilted my head sweetly,

He nodded, "Sounds good."

We were about to walk to a table until someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around, "Yes?" She was a small girl with blonde hair and had a dark haired boy with him.

"Um..." She fidgeted,

The boy coughed and interrupted, "My family would like you to join us on our table," he gestured to the big table,

I smiled sadly, "That's nice, but me and my friend are going to sit somewhere else, give them my apologizes though," I stepped back a bit but he stepped forward coldly,

"My family would like to see you, I'm sure you wouldn't mind meeting them for a few minutes?" He asked sternly,

I was about to open my mouth to protest but Luke beat me to it, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he answered smoothly,

I glared at him, traitor, I sighed and smiled, "I'm sure a few minutes won't hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Interruptions 

Claire's POV

I was so not comfortable meeting his family, heck who is his family? I shook my head and followed him and gave Luke a glare that made him flinch,

"I'm sure you'll love them," The girl smiled,

I looked at her weirdly, "Um... sorry for being rude but I don't even know who you are..." I trailed of nervously,

She smiled, "Sorry about that, I'm Sky," She smiled, "And this," she pointed to him, "Is my boyfriend Zed."

I nodded curtly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Claire."

We all sat down near a big white table with flower and I noticed a name that was familiar, _very_ familiar. I mentally groaned and sighed, why does he always have to do this? I sighed sadly and turned towards the couple, "Alright who-?

**BANG!**

I whirled to the source and saw guns being shot, I widened my eyes and kicked the desk back for cover, I hid under it and tried to find Amy and Alyssa,

'_Amy? Alyssa?" I called out, but no-one replied,_

I gritted my teeth, great a shield to prevent us from contacting each other, I looked up and tried to find them, damn it! I saw a man aiming for someone and I widened my eyes, I quickly squinted my eyes and the person flew back a few feet dropping their gun.

I sighed and scanned for Amy and Alyssa, I saw Amy in her dress hiding behind a pillar, I bit my lip, she's trapped. I saw a man coming close at her muttered,

"... Found her," he said, I narrowed my eyes, found who? I listened more closely,

"... Grab her and go..." A deep voice said,

I gritted my teeth, no way in hell, I was about to get up until someone pinned me down, I turned and saw Xav, I widened my eyes and tried to get him off, he covered my mouth and listened intently,

"...Need the other two..."

"..Find them... valuable."

I mentally growled, who did he think we were? Weaklings? I shoved Xav off and looked at Amy's position; she was cutting it close.

'_Amy..." I called,_

'_C-Claire?" She breathed nervously,_

_I smiled, "And here I thought you were brave, now listen..." I trailed off and told her my plan._

She nodded and sighed, I looked at the gun that was dropped and I quietly moved it to my hand and aimed it at the ceiling,

**BANG!**

I aimed it at the ceiling window and pieces fell off, Amy ran it to behind a table and I sighed, but luck wasn't on our side.

Guns kept shooting at the table she was hiding and I kept hearing a buzzing sound, "...Fools...witnesses... Warden... Ashley Wilson..."

I frowned, Ashley Wilson? I need to research that, just then I heard a scream and flinched, I knew that voice... I lifted my head up a bit and bit back a gasp, oh no...

Alyssa...

I saw her pinned back to a guy saying, "... Found the youngest sir..." he said on a phone,

"... Excellent... take her... hostage..." I growled, over my dead body, I saw the man putting a gun on her forehead and I was about to force it away until he yelled, "Don't even think about it! I know you two are there and unless you don't want her dead I suggest you step forward!"

I gritted my teeth, what to do... I lit up and called out to Amy,

'_Amy, listen closely..." _

When I was finished she smirked and did the one thing I would disapprove, kicking him in the nuts. She turned around and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, he grunted in pain and tried to grab onto her but she quickly ran out of the door and I smiled game over.

The door busted open and police were swarmed over the place, "You guys are under arrest!" A tall man said with handcuff, "You are under arrest for shooting with a gun and injuring a few innocents."

He smiled, "Alright then..." he raised his hands up in surrender while I tried to keep a graphic memory of him, when he was being arrested and out of sight I ran to find my sisters.

I saw Amy and Alyssa getting there pulses and temperature checked, I smirked, Amy's going to get pissed.

"I told you I do not need a check up!" Amy gritted her teeth irritated, I laughed a bit and the medical people turned towards me,

"And you are?" One person asked curious,

I smiled, "I'm their sister."

They nodded, "Were you in the moment of the attack?" They asked hesitatnly,

I scowled but smiled, "Yes, but I am perfectly fine, they don't need a doctor to check them up though, they had a doctor check them out before." I stated and they nodded and left.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Have any ideas?<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Explanations and Answers

Claire's POV

When we took the limo home I was overloaded with questions, who were they? How did they know us? As soon I we got home and went upstairs to get changed, we all went downstairs and sat down to have a chat,

"Who were they?" Amy asked with a tea in her hand,

I put my hand on my chin, "Maybe there are some new savants in the area,"

"Good or bad?" Alyssa asked,

I sighed, "Both."

"WHAT!" They both screeched,

I rubbed my temples; I knew they were going to react like this. "I've been putting this off for a while because I wanted to gather more information but there hasn't been much time." I sighed annoyed,

Alyssa asked, "Well we obviously, need to know what you now, so explain."

I sighed, "Well when we were buying dresses, I bumped into a guy called Xav."

"Wait! That guy in front of that shop?" Amy asked curiously,

I nodded, "And well... he's my soulfinder." I blushed a bit embarrassed,

"WHAT!" Amy and Alyssa looked at me shocked, "You found your soulfinder?" Alyssa asked bewildered,

I leaned back, "Yes and he is annoying as heck,"

"How is he?" Amy asked, "I mean I thought your soulfinder was supposed to be your half?"

I sighed, "He's just so... laid back, he has fun, never takes things seriously and seems to think that this is all just a big joke." I huffed annoyed and crossed my arms, I looked at them and saw them laughing, "What's so funny?"

"It-t's just that he's..." Amy stifled a laugh, "PERFFECT for you!"

I scowled, "And how is he perfect for me?"

Alyssa answered, "Well your the opposite of him, hardworking, stubborn, serious and never have much fun. You need him for you to relax and he needs you for you to keep him in line."

I sat back down, "I don't need to chill, and I have plenty of fun." I stated while they gave an _are-you-kidding-me? _Look.

"Whatever you say Clairey, but deep down, you need him." Amy stood up and squeezed my shoulder and went to get another cup of tea, "Now onto more important things..." Amy looked at me serious,

I nodded, "The savants that attacked us, they were definitely after us,"

"How-?" Alyssa asked,

I grimaced, "I heard a few lines, they said that they needed three of them and they knew we were savants because when I was about to use my telekinesis to get you of his grip he yelled out, remember?"

Alyssa eyes widened, "Oh my god."

"Were valuable to them for some reason," I stated firmly, "We need to keep our shields up and our awareness on alert, there probably trying to get one of us to weaken us all, take one out and the rest isn't a challenge."

Amy nodded, "Were going to have to stay in a public place now,"

Alyssa stated, "We need to stick together more often, were stronger together,"

I nodded but frowned, "That will work, but it'll draw too much suspicion, were going to have to think this over carefully," They all nodded, "Alyssa, you're good at finding and researching without being detected right?"

She nodded, "With my powers they'll be easy."

I smiled, "Alright, I need you to research a women called Ashley Wilson; I heard one of the people talking about it, and do not, I repeat, do not attempt to do anything without telling us, she might be an ally or an enemy." I emphasized.

Alyssa nodded while I turned to Amy, "Amy, do you think you could back to the scene and see if he left anything?" I asked,

She nodded, "Got it."

I sighed, "I'm going to search the person up that I remembered and see if we can expect anymore of his 'friends' coming." I stood up ready to go, "I'm going to the town hall tomorrow and search them up."

"Um... Claire?" Alyssa asked nervously,

I frowned, "What?"

"D-Don't you think we should get some help?" She asked quietly,

I frowned again, "That would be great but it's not like there are- Oh my god no! God no! No way!" I exclaimed,

"But it would be a good idea." Amy stood up evenly,

I gritted my teeth and glared at them, "No, we are doing this by ourselves; we do not need anyone's help." I stomped off and slammed the door in their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Complications

Claire's POV 

I was walking to town hall when I suddenly felt being watched, I carefully walked up to an alleyway and when I turned around I gasped,

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked,

He grinned, "Well I wanted to check and see how you were doing," he smiled but then it turned into a serious face, "Now, what are you doing here by yourself going to the town hall?"

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business," I stated annoyed, I'm sure we've had this conversation before...

He grabbed my wrist, "I'm serious."

I got out of his grip, "I'm not some girl who needs protecting, I'm a girl who can fight and am damn good at it too." I stated annoyed,

"You're going to try and find the person from last night." He stated,

I smiled sweetly, "What do you mean?" I tilted my head,

He looked at me seriously, "Don't play with me Claire; you shouldn't get into things that aren't any of your business."

"Neither should you." I retorted,

He growled and I flinched, "You need to stay out of this." He stepped forward and two of his hands beside me and I was pushed back to a wall.

I gulped and stated sternly, "No I don't." I stepped forward and stood my ground, "I've been through worse and I need to figure out why my sisters were being targeted."

He frowned, "Those two girls... were your sisters?"

I widened my eyes, "I- I have to go." I tried to duck but he wouldn't move.

"Wait if your there your sisters then that means..." he widened his eyes, "Your a target too?"

I smiled, "Figured it out did you?" I said dryly,

"Claire..." he trailed off, "Do you know who they are?" he asked sternly,

I raised an eyebrow, "And why do want to know?" I asked,

"So I can help." He puffed out bravely,

My jaw dropped, "What?" I said bewildered,

"You heard me," he stated sternly,

I shook my head, "No way."

"Yes way, and there is no way you are doing this by yourself." He said softly,

I smiled, "Well too bad, besides me and my sisters are handling it."

"And that's enough?" he asked in disbelief,

I looked at him coldly, "Has been for years."

"Well not anymore." He stated, "Me and my family can help."

'_Just how many savants are in this neighbourhood?" I thought,_

"_More than you know..." he said amused,_

I snapped out and growled, "Stop doing that! There my thoughts! Do I need to keep my shields up 24/7?" I asked,

He smiled amused, "No, but anyway why are you going to the town hall?"

"None of your business," I looked away and crossed my arms,

He sighed, "Figured my soulfinder would be stubborn."

I looked at him, "Well considering your easy going and laid back, your soulfinder would be the opposite to keep you in line."

He chuckled, "Back to the question, what are you doing here?"

I sighed annoyed, "Just leave it okay?" I tried to get out going to the town hall but he stepped in front of me,

"You're not going until I know what you're doing there," he stated firmly,

I growled, who knew someone could be so interfering. "To search for someone."

"Who?" he asked curious,

"No-one!" I snapped at him but sighed, "None of your business."

"We seem to be running in circles with these conversations." He said amused,

I huffed annoyed and crossed my arms, "Well it wouldn't be in circles if you could just let me go." I said annoyed,

"Not going to happen."

I clenched my fists, "Let me out." I trembled with rage,

He frowned, "Claire." He held my hand but widened his eyes, "When was the last time you slept?" he asked sternly,

I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked curious,

"When was the last time you slept?" he repeated,

I grimaced, "I can hardly see how that's the point to this situation."

He stared at me seriously, "Don't play with me Claire, I'm a healer, it's my gift, and I can tell you haven't slept for a while."

I grimaced again, a healer, just what I needed... I sighed and answered, "3 days..." I trailed off,

"3 days!" he yelled in shock, "3 days..." he whispered to me, "3 days,"

"I think we established that." I said dryly,

He shook his head in disbelief, "You've got to get some sleep Claire, it could personally damage your health."

I rolled my eyes, "I can manage."

He sighed, "Stubborn and stupid, just my luck."

I growled, "Am not, now I need to go soon, it's going to get dark soon and unless you want me doing what I want at dark?" I asked sweetly knowing what he was going to say,

He sighed and stepped aside, "Fine, but this is not over."

I smiled, "Of course not."

* * *

><p><em>Review Please!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Performance and Reunion

Claire's POV

Today was the day, the day my class would perform for the Electras, I sighed, it would be a big confidence builder and a big career step for them. I was getting changed into my purple sports top and black joggers. I curled my hair and put my trainers on.

"I'm going!" I yelled to them and went off, I ran to the dance studio and saw them all warming up in there dance moves, I sighed, "Alright class, we have ten minutes to rehearse until they come, are you ready?"

They nodded and one said, "Who are competing against us?"

I sighed, "I don't know yet, but you will do your best and set an example to this studio and tell them not to mess with us." I stated firmly and they nodded, "Let's go through the routine one more time."

We practiced a few times and I told them a few things to improve and we were off to the theatre to show them what we were made of. I walked into the theatre followed by my class and saw three schools here.

I smiled and walked up to the people, "I'm here to sign in,"

"Name?"

"Claire's dance group." I stated and they nodded, when they glanced at their board they dropped their board.

"Claire did you say?" A female judge said,

I frowned, "Yes, why?"

She smiled more and said, "The Electras had their eye on you and wanted to speak to you, there in the back waiting to speak to you."

"You know the Electras?" One of my students asked,

I turned around and smiled, "A bit."

"You didn't tell them?" She asked,

I grimaced, "No, not really,"

"Tell us what?" Another student asked while the other whispered in agreement,

The judge smiled and looked at me for acceptance and I sighed and nodded, "Well she was offered a tour with them a few weeks ago but declined."

"What?" The girl piped up and looked at me in shock, "You refused?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I like my life just the way it is."

"Are you really that good?" Another student asked,

I was about to object and say I wasn't the best until the judge interrupted, "Good? She's great! She could be famous if she wanted!" She exclaimed while my class just looked at me in a new light and awe.

I blushed and muttered, "So... about getting signed in..."

She nodded, "Ah yes... okay you're signed in, your room is 23b, you have 20 minutes to get ready and sorted, you're a bit early to be here but you can get ready."

I nodded and walked towards the room; as soon as the door was shut I was overloaded with questions,

"You could've been famous?"

"How come we never knew about this?"

"Your great?"

"On tour with the Electras?"

"Declined?"

I put my finger on my lip and they became silent, "Okay, today is not about me, it's about you and you have about 20 minutes to get your act together and remember all them moves so focus." I stated sternly and walked towards the door, "I have to go and meet the Electras, and I'll see if I can hurry up and say good luck okay?" I smiled and closed the door.

I walked towards the back and noticed a few reporters and journalists and cameramen here flashing their cameras and questions wanting to be answered.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door and saw a bodyguard coming towards me, "Sorry miss you can't come in here."

I looked at him bored, "Well you can either let me in or you can tell the Electras that they missed me because of you."

He put both of his hands up and said, "Sorry miss but they don't want to see anyone."

I sighed impatiently and shoved him away and went in, "God he's annoying." I muttered,

"Hey Reji! I told you not to let anyone in!" A person yelled,

I scowled, "Well I guess I'll just leave." I turned facing the door until I heard a glass smash,

"Claire?" One said behind me,

I smiled and turned around, "Now do you want me to leave?"

He laughed, "How did you get in?"

I looked at him weirdly, "Walked in, what do you think I did fly?"

"No... But seriously, how did you get in?" he asked,

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, "You need a new bodyguard, and now what is it you wanted to see me for?"

He stood up, "I wanted to convince you to take that tour again."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, try again next time."

"I'm serious Claire, we were even talking about you being a part of our dance group." He stated sternly,

I smiled, "Sorry but no thanks,"

He sighed in frustration, "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

I sighed, "I'm really busy, but if something cancels, I'll call you okay?" I smiled sadly,

He nodded, "Alright then, we better go and see if your class is up for it."

I smirked, "I'm sure you'll find them 'up to it'."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Awards and Secrets

Claire's POV

My class was up next to perform, oh god, oh god, what happens if they're afraid? What if there not up to it? What if I haven't helped them enough?

'_Would you chill? There fine,' Amy sighed,_

_I widened my eyes, 'Seriously?'_

'_Well you keep giving us a headache with your thoughts.' Alyssa kept grumbling,_

_I sighed, 'I guess your right, well I have to go, there performing now, see ya._

'_See ya.'_

I saw the presenter saying a bunch of things, "... this group was founded by none other than Claire Williams," She gestured to me and I stood up and waved, "Now if I had to choose between these groups, personally I would choose this group, seeing Claire's performance was breath taking and was really good, now give it up for her group." All of us applauded and they started.

When they were performing I smiled, they were going to do well, as they were practising I frowned when there a bit of close call but smiled when they did well. When they were done I walked towards my group and smiled at them.

"Now Claire, would you like to say a few words?"

I smiled, "Well honestly, I'm hoping they would win but either way, there winners in my eyes, they had the courage to do this and I am proud of them." I smiled at them proudly,

"Well we'll be back right after the break, don't go away because after this, we'll tell you the results." The presenter said,

I smiled and shook her hand, "Great work."

"You too." She nodded curtly and left.

I turned to my group and smiled, "Alright lets go back, I'm going to treat you to a treat later, I've already called your parents and they'll pick you up."

They all cheered and I noticed the lights going back on, "You're going back on, I have to go now, bye." I whispered and hurried off.

"And were back in 3 2 1," He counted off,

The presenter smiled, "And were back, I hope you've had a good break but now there are only going to be three winner groups tonight." She said, "But luckily every contestant here gets a certificate with a grade on with a medal. So here are the winners,"

Drum roll...

"In 3rd place... Margaret's ballet group!" She clapped and a group came up and waved,

"It's an honour to be in one of the top 3!" The teacher smiled and held up the trophy,

"Here are the certificates and medals," The presenter handed out, "And best of luck on your dance career!" They nodded and left happily, "In 2nd place... Daniel's hip-hop group!" She clapped and a man with 9 people came up to collect it.

"Here's your trophy and medals." She repeated, "Best of luck!"

'_Oh god, this is it.' I thought, _

'_Best of luck Clairey!" Amy called out,_

"_Stop calling me that!" I yelled annoyed,_

"And in 1st place," She opened the envelope, "Of the 2012 dance competition for youngsters is..." She opened the note and I crossed my fingers, "Claire's dance group!"

I jumped up happily and clapped; I walked towards the stage and whispered to them, "I'm so proud of you guys." I turned towards the audience and smiled,

"I expected no better from Claire's dance group." The presenter smiled, "So Claire, your group has won the dance crown, what are you going to do now?"

I smiled, "I'm proud with whatever they are going to do; I hope they'll do well in their future and make some new moves for dance,"

The presenter nodded, "Well there you have it, be back in a year for a new dance group to try and take the crown." She smiled,

"And were... off." A man said,

I smiled and waved them off to the changing rooms to get changed, when I they were finished I opened the door and asked, "So how did you guys do?" I sat down,

"I don't get it, what's up with all these levels and grades?" One girl asked,

I chuckled, "It's simple, the levels are level 1 to 6 then bronze, silver, gold, intermediate bronze etc... the levels show how many moves you can do and see if it fits in the dance, while the grades determine you posture and flexibility, A* is the highest you can get."

She looked at her certificate, "I got a level 3 and a C+, is that good?" She asked nervously,

I smiled, "It's okay for your age,"

She asked me curiously, "What did you get when you competed?"

I frowned, "Me?" She nodded, "Well I got..."

"She aced it all." Someone said from behind,

I looked up and saw one of the Electras here, "What are you doing here?" I asked curious,

"I wanted to congratulate your group on winning, but I expected no less from Claire's group..." She trailed off amused,

I gritted my teeth, "Drop it."

"Fine." She sighed, "But most people would enjoy having a bit of attention, I mean you tied with the Electras for god's sake!"

My group all gasped, "Y-You tied with the E-Electras?" One asked shocked,

I closed my eyes tightly, "Yes, yes I did."

"Well not really," The member said, "She would've won if she showed up."

"What do you mean?" A girl asked quietly,

I growled, "Drop it Electra!"

She flinched, "But..."

"I said drop it! And get out!" I yelled and pointed at the door and she ran out, I swore I saw tears coming out, I sat down with tears in my eyes, how dare her! Making me bring up that horrible day!

"Claire?" A girl touched my cheek,

I flinched but smiled sadly, "Sorry, why don't we go and get that treat I promised?" I asked sweetly while wiping my tears.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it! :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Attempt

Claire's POV 

Me and my group were walking towards a 5 restaurant which had a really nice setting, it had roses and an archway when we entered, I was sitting down on a chair while the rest ordered,

'_Amy, Alyssa?' I asked,_

'_What's up?' Amy replied,_

_I frowned, 'Have you noticed how calm everything's been since the attack?'_

_Alyssa answered, 'I know, I think something's going to happen soon, something big.'_

_Amy asked, 'But what though?'_

_I sighed, 'We'll talk when I get home okay? You are at home right?'_

'_Yes,' they replied,_

'_Alright, see you then.' I said,_

When we ordered what we wanted, we talked about the dance performance and I coughed to get their attention, they stopped talking, "I have an announcement," they looked at me, "I'm so proud of you that you made it this far, but..." I sighed, "I'm leaving and you'll have a new mentor."

"What?" They cried out, "Why?"

I sighed and looked down, "As much as I would like to continue, I can't, I have something to do that is important to me,"

"It's okay," A girl said, I looked up with a frown on my face, "You want to follow your dreams to don't you?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes I do, and it's not exactly complete yet."

She smiled at me, "We understand, don't we?" She looked at them, "I mean, you helped us achieve our dreams and now you want to achieve your own,"

"B-But..." I trailed off,

Another girl called out, "It's okay miss,"

I smiled with tears in my eyes, "Thank you, all of you." I turned to the waiter, "We'll have the bill now please,"

"But make sure you check up on us." A boy interrupted me, "I want to know if you're proud of us,"

I smiled sadly, "I'll always be proud of you guys." I paid the waiter and we all stepped out, I looked and saw all the parents waiting for them, I smiled.

"I'm so glad you helped them," Someone said behind me,

I turned around and saw a parent holding to one of my students, "It was no problem, I enjoyed it,"

"I'm glad you did," he chuckled, "She kept saying she wanted to do dance and when I enrolled her in a dance studio she now non-stop talking about you."

I smiled, "Good to know." I looked at her,

"Daddy!" She pouted and I laughed.

I looked and saw everyone leaving, "Well it's great to see you but I must be off, it's really late and I have to go home." I stepped back and waved,

"Yeah, you too!" He waved back. I was cutting it close walking home and took a shortcut through an alleyway,

I quickened my pace a bit but I inhaled a breath when I felt something weird, I felt like I was being watch, being targeted, I turned around and saw no-one but still I felt the same, I quickened my pace even more and when I reached the end of the alleyway I saw a few boys grinning at me evilly.

I shivered and tried to run on the grass instead of the pavement but they seemed to follow me when I walked forward I saw a man in front of me and I stopped, I shivered when I could feel the people coming closer behind me.

"Well aren't you a pretty lady?" One man came in front of me and tried to touch my cheek,

I slapped it away and growled at him, "Don't touch me."

"Feisty one huh?" Another man smirked and came closer towards me and I stepped back but bumped into a man behind me,

I was trembling with fear, oh my god this isn't happening, _'Amy, Alyssa!' I screeched with fear,_

'_What's up?' She replied instantly, 'What's wrong?"_

'_G-Guys... a-alley.' I stuttered out in fear,_

"_WHAT!" Alyssa screeched in fear, _

"Don't be like that..." he trailed of stroking my cheek and I flinched,

My eyes flashed and I slapped it again, "Don't touch me," I repeated,

"Or what?" he smirked,

I growled and kneed him in the stomach, "Argh!" he groaned,

I snarled at him, "Don't mess with me," I spat at him, suddenly I was pinned to the ground and I was about to scream but one of them covered my mouth.

"None of that now," he smirked,

I was about to scream but it came out muffled, when he came closer I was about to kick him but he slapped me on the face, I cried a bit after a few minutes I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Meeting

Claire's POV

I woke up gasping for air, I was sweating and I looked around frantically waiting for someone to jump at me,

"No-one's going to scare you." Someone said,

I whirled my gaze to the door and sighed when I saw Xav, wait what? "W-What are you doing here?" I croaked out,

He smiled sweetly and I blushed, "Checking up on you."

I looked down, "How did you find me?"

"I followed you." He stated simply,

I perked up shocked, "Y-You what?" I spluttered, I was about to open my mouth again but he interrupted me,

"Yeah I know, but...what is wrong with you?" he looked at me shocked, "Slapping the guys hand twice when you knew how bad it was?"

I blushed, "He had it coming," I grumbled,

He chuckled, "I'm sure he did,"

"So where are they now?" I asked in disgust,

He smiled, "In jail,"

"They can rot in there for years before I have sympathy for them." I huffed annoyed,

"Can't blame you there." Xav clicked his tongue,

I widened my eyes in realisation, "How long have I slept in here?" I asked,

"Twelve hours, give or take." He shrugged; I widened my eyes, twelve hours! I need to call Amy and Alyssa now, "Oh and don't worry about your sisters, I already called them,"

I leaned back relaxed and sighed, "What happened?" I asked,

"You want to know?" he asked mildly shocked,

I smiled sadly, "Yes, I do."

"When you collapsed I came to your rescue and beat the crap out of them and called the police, they let me take you home but since I didn't know where your house was I took you to mine." He smiled sadly,

I chuckled, "Thanks," I sat up, "But I really must get going." I tried to stand up but he made me sit back down, I pouted, "What?"

"You're still tired, you should rest," he said,

I shook my head, "I have to get home and I'm pretty sure if I don't get home in three hours, my sisters will burst through them doors looking for me,"

"Listen here missy, your going to stay in that bed even if I have to handcuff you to your bed." He put his hand on his hips,

I scowled, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me," he challenged,

"You don't even have handcuffs," I stated,

"My brothers a cop."

"So? I can just have my sisters bust me out of here," I said,

"And I can just keep you here because they will never find you here."

"They can find anybody, anywhere,"

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"Can no-"

I cut him off, "This is getting us no-where, I am going home." I stood up but winced when I felt a pain in my thigh, I closed my eyes and walked through the door,

"You're going to permanently injure yourself." He said running following me, "I healed the cuts and bruises but your thigh is still a bit..." He said worried,

I sighed and turned around, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you feel like your leg is on fire." He stated simply, when I was about to object he said, "Don't bother, I can feel what your feeling."

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "I have work and some other things to do."

"Work? Work? WORK!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "Your thinking about working when your in pain?"

I thought about it and nodded, "Yes, why?"

He shook his head, "You're mental."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, but I have to go now." I walked to the door and was about to hold the doorknob but a hand collided with it. I widened my eyes and stumbled back a bit and gripped the pain a bit. I gritted my teeth.

"You feel fine now?" Xav asked in disbelief,

I bit my lip and sighed, "I have work soon,"

He sighed in frustration, "Only you would go to work injured, period."

I smiled weakly, "I'm a one of a kind."

He rolled his eyes, "One of a kind for sure," he grumbled and walked towards me, "Do you want me to help you back home?" he asked concerned,

I smiled, "I'm fine, and I'll just walk home,"

"You are the most stubborn person alive," he muttered as he helped me to the elevator,

I laughed, "Maybe..." I opened the door and limped my way to the elevators, I kept wincing and clicked the down button, I held the wall for support and when the door opened we stepped in.

"Claire..." he trailed off,

"Yes?" I turned to face him,

"Nothing," he turned away,

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "If you say so..." I trailed off and turned around since the doors were open when I there were opened I saw the one person I didn't expect... Luke.

"Luke?" I asked in disbelief,

"Claire?" he said incredously,

I smiled and hugged him, "It's been days since we've seen each other,"

"I know," he grinned,

"So what are you doing here?" I asked curious,

He smiled, "Well... I live here."

I widened my eyes, "You live here? I didn't know that!"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah well..."

Someone coughed behind me and I could sense Xav glaring at him and wanting to punch him in the face but kept a strained face on, "Hi, I'm Xav."

"Luke," he shook hands with Xav,

I froze a bit, they seemed to be crushing each other's hand and glaring at each other, "Well we better get going Xav," I said with a grimace,

Xav grinned and held onto me while I gave Luke an apology look and he nodded seeming to understand, we exited the building and I was about to call a taxi when he led me to a motorbike.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked bewildered,

He grinned, "Getting you home, that's what,"

I looked at him weirdly, "In case you haven't noticed, I have a broken LEG and you're telling me to go on a motorbike with you?"

He smiled sadly, "Well I did bring this motorbike with me from home."

I rolled my eyes, "Just call a taxi and I'll pay for it."

He grinned and saluted, "Aye Aye captain."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The Attack

Claire's POV

We were sitting in a taxi and when I told him the address he drove off and I was quietly having a conversation with him,

"So..." he trailed of,

I rolled my eyes, "Smooth," he was about to open his mouth again but I interrupted him, "Listen, I'm not in the mood for this and when I'm home everything will go back to what it was." I stated firmly,

He opened his mouth and said, "W-What?" he asked shocked,

I looked at him coldly, "You heard me,"

"But Claire..." he trailed off,

I sighed, "I'm not in the mood for this," I looked up, "I just want to go home and get some sleep."

He sighed and nodded, but after a second his face turned serious, "But this is not over."

I smirked, "I guess not."

We were sat in the taxi in silence and for a while, after a few minutes when we were closer home, I widened my eyes, oh god oh god no... "Um... can we change the direction please?" I asked and the driver nodded, "Can we go to Ala Strada?"

He nodded and changed direction, when we arrived there I stood up quickly and was about to pay for them but Xav paid, I frowned but ignored it.

"Well I better get going..." I trailed of hurriedly walking back,

He frowned, "Are you sure you don't need help?" he stepped forward,

I smiled, "I'm fine, I don't need help," I waved off, "I have to go." I waved and ran off, my house was a street away and my leg was in pain, I kept breathing heavily and when I was there I gasped.

My house was on fire.

'_Amy, Alyssa?" I screeched,_

_No answer..._

'_Damn it! Amy! Alyssa!" I cried out,_

I froze, damn it! Where are they? I whirled around and found myself in front of a gun, I inhaled a deep breath, oh my god.

"Time to die." He said and pulled the trigger,

**BANG!**

I braced myself for the gun but it never came, what the-? I looked up and saw the man on the ground with his nose broken; I glanced around searching for someone and sensed a presence here, a familiar one. "Amy," I breathed out in relief,

"Hey sis," The air shimmered and showed her face,

I smiled, "Nice to see you, where's Alyssa?" I asked nervously,

She smiled, "She's fine, she had a vision a few minutes before and we managed to move out."

I sighed in relief, "Is there anymore?" I asked in concern,

She shook her head, "I was looking for one and you happened to stumble against them, it seems that they were in the same group as the party."

I grimaced, "Guess so." I stood up and brushed the dust, "We better get going, where are we staying now?" I asked,

"We book an apartment," She stated simply, "It's not safe but it's only for a few days,"

I nodded curtly, "While were there we can discuss what we gathered," I brushed the dust of my arm,

"And I can heal you," She stated,

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't need healing,"

"Yes you do."

I sighed, "I just had a lecture, spare me another, Xav healed me while I out of it."

"Out of it?" Amy asked incredously,

I gritted my teeth, "Listen, we better get going before more come, where's the hotel?" I asked impatiently,

"I have my car with me," Amy stated, "We can drive there,"

I nodded curtly and followed her, we sat in the car silently and I glanced at the side mirror, I bit my lip and murmured to Amy, "Amy, I think that guys following us."

"Who?" She whispered,

I glanced sideways, "The guy behind us,"

"I'll take a shortcut and see if he still follows us, it's probably a coincidence," She made a sharp left turn, "It'll take us longer though."

I rolled my eyes and put on my sunglasses, "Si."

It took a while but we finally arrived at the hotel we would be staying at for a while and when I looked up my jaw dropped.

It was the same hotel that I was in a few hours ago, "Um... do we have to stay here?" I whispered to Amy,

She frowned, "Why?"

I shook my head quickly, "No reason." I squeaked out and walked a forward, it was definitely the same. "We better get going." I gestured inside.

"Were in room 29B on the second floor," Amy stated and handed me a key, I nodded curtly and walked towards the elevator limping a bit and pressed the second floor. When the door opens I saw one people I did not want to see.

"Claire?" Sky the blonde girl asked,

I smiled weakly, "It's great to see you,"

Amy frowned at my behaviour and turned to Sky, "Hi, I'm Amy, Claire's sister, have you two met?" She asked sternly,

"We met at the party." I stated simply and I turned towards Amy, "Well we better get going."

She shrugged and turned towards Sky, "Pleasure meeting you." She extended her arm and Sky shook it.

"Well... bye Sky." I waved off and searched for my room,

Amy was right beside me, "What. Was that?" She asked sternly,

I looked at her coldly, "Later."

She sighed and nodded, "Well Alyssa will be waiting for us." She opened the door and we went in to discuss the events.


	13. Author's Note!

**SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER!**

**I'M GOING AWAY ON HOLIDAY AND WON'T BE BACK FOR A WEEK! SO I WON'T UPDATE ANYTIME SOON! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK!**

**SORRY! **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Fear and Target

Claire's POV

When I came in I saw Alyssa fiddling with her thumbs which is a sign of her being nervous but there was another sign, it was when, things went out of control. When she gets nervous and I mean by a lot, things tend to shake and break.

Cups and lids were broken, glass cupboards were broken and when a chandelier was above me shaking I quickly yelled to Alyssa, "Alyssa, I'm sure if we had a problem we can talk it out." I said weakly,

She whirled around and saw a chandelier about to fall, she quickly put a shield and me and it shattered, "Sorry about that!" She squeaked out nervous,

I smiled and walked towards her, I took her hands and put them against my cheek, I widened my eyes, "Alyssa, your freezing cold!" I exclaimed,

She smiled sadly and I looked at her for the first time since I came in here, she had dark circles under her eyes and she had pale skin with lines around her, "Alyssa! You need sleep and blankets!" I cried out.

She shook her head slowly, "It's fine." She said quietly,

I growled and put her on the couch, "Stay." I commanded and went to the kitchen trying to skip over the broken glass; I made her a cup of herbal tea and walked back with a box of biscuits. "Eat." I ordered again.

She curtly nodded and began sipping her tea; I went to my room and wrapped her around with a blanket. "I-I w-was s-so s-scared." She trembled with fear, "I-I h-had a-a v-vision o-of y-you g-getting k-killed."

I saw her shaking with fear and worry and I cuddled her, "its fine." I patted her and hugged, "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to her,

She nodded and calmed down a bit and now only hiccupped now and then, I looked out the window and went into my room, I rummaged through my bag that Alyssa kindly picked up and I smiled when I found a folder. I walked back to the room and looked through it.

"I figured out who's after us." I stated as I figured through the folder,

Alyssa hiccupped and said, "W-Who?"

I smiled sadly and said, "The Kelly's..." I trailed off and widened my eyes,

"The Kelly's...why does that name seem familiar?" Amy thought out loud,

I nodded and when I glanced at Alyssa I noticed her standing still and was getting paler by the second, I grimaced, "It doesn't matter, and well what are your reports on this?" I asked between them, Alyssa slowly got out her bag and tossed a sheet of paper at me still shaking, I frowned at her behaviour and I read through it.

"Ashley Wilson, blonde girl who is said to be missing or dead." I scanned through the file. "The file stated that the investigation was shut down and it was closed and no-one talked about it again, interesting info..." I scanned through, "But why would the Kelly's be in connection with her?" I asked and she just shrugged.

Amy stepped in and said, "Well anyway, I went to the scene of the crime and I saw something being dropped, a phone."

I frowned, "Did the police find it?"

She shook her head, "No, I took it before anyone knew,"

I sighed, "Thank god. Can I see the phone?" I asked,

She took it out and chucked it at me; I caught it and looked through the messages and calls, "Same numbers and messages, Alyssa-." I stopped and shook my head, too much for her, "I mean Amy, can you trace the message and calls to where and when they were sent?"

She smirked, "No need,"

"Why?" I asked confused,

She smiled and said, "Well when I was there investigating, the cops said that the Kelly's were in jail."

I frowned a bit but then lit up, "I get you," I smiled and snapped my fingers, "Alyssa, could you ask the cops as to why they were in jail?"

"No need," Amy said again, "I did it myself, but it's there wasn't much info because the files and records were took but the one who was mostly involved was none other than your friend Sky." She said amused,

I smiled, "Sky you said, this'll be easy."

"No it won't." She shook her head, "I researched a bit more and Xav was there as well."

I sighed, "So I'll have to have a conversation with Xav again."

"Maybe we should just ask them for help?" Alyssa suggested,

I looked at her shocked, "And what? Get them killed?"

Alyssa looked down and said, "Guess not, but still, we can't do it all by ourselves."

"I know, but I don't want anyone getting hurt because of decision, I mean this is our plan right?" I asked them and they nodded, "So what happens when one of them gets hurt because of our mistake?"

Alyssa opened her mouth but closed it, it repeated for another three times until she agreed with me. "I guess so." She grumbled,

"I have to go and talk with Sky," I stood up and walked away, "Do you mind if you heal this Amy?"

She shook her head and started healing, she asked, "But do you know how to find her?"

I smirked, "I have an idea, but I'm not going to like it." I ended up frowning,

"Will it get you hurt?" Alyssa spoke up,

My eye twitched, "I don't think I'll get hurt..."

Amy sighed, "Alright then,"

"Well I'm too tired to do anything, I'm going to hit the hay and do it tomorrow" I yawned, "Can you do more research on Ashley okay?" I asked them and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Conversations

Claire's POV

When I woke up, I quickly got changed, brushed my teeth etc and stepped out of the hotel. When I was walking out the door, I walked to the shops to get some food and was walking down the aisles to get some bread and when I found it I was about to grab a loaf until I saw a hand near it, I looked up and saw another man, I sighed.

"Xavier, what do you want?" I asked,

He looked at me worried, "Me? What about you? The police here said that your house was on fire,"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, I moved to a different place."

"Don't worry?" he cried out in disbelief, "You could've been killed!" he yelled and threw up his hands to make his point,

I sighed, "Well I wasn't thank you very much, but I need to go and get some thing's to cook for my sisters." I stated bored,

He looked at me, "Have you had anything to eat?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Not yet, I was hoping to come here, get my stuff I need, drop it off and get a cup of tea or something." I listed them off and picked up some bread of the shelf.

"Can I join?" he asked hopefully,

I looked at him and noticed that he was really hoping for us to... _hang_. I sighed, "Alright then, but I have to hurry up." I looked at the list,

He grinned and put a arm around my neck, "You got it babe."

My eye twitched and I chuckled a bit, I shoved his hand away and glared at him, "One step at a time Xavier." I stated annoyed,

He bowed, "Right after you madam."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my basket, I walked down the aisle and picked up some sweets, fruit, vegetables and meat.

He whistled, "That's a lot of food,"

I smiled, "Yeah I know,"

"Glad I'm not paying the bill." He leaned back,

I rolled my eyes again, god he's immature, and "I have a job you know."

"And what is that?" he asked curious,

I answered him simply, "A dance teacher, my group won a competition a few days ago."

He thought about it and widened his eyes; "You mean that..." he trailed off,

I nodded, "Yeah, and how did you know that? You don't seem like the type of guy who watches dance." I chuckled as I put the stuff on the counter.

He shook his head, "No, but Sky does."

I widened my eyes and smiled, this is perfect, "£49.50" The cashier stated simply, I nodded and gave her £50, I was about to take my bags until Xav came and took them for me, I smiled, "Thanks,"

He grinned, "No problem,"

When we went home I put the stuff in the cupboard and fridge and walked out, I saw Xav looking happy and grinning all over the place, I rolled my eyes and took his hand, "C'mon."

He grinned again and I gritted my teeth, we were walking towards a cafe and we sat down, I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and started sipping it, "You know," he said amused, "You and Sky have something in common,"

I tilted my head, "And what is that?"

He answered, "You both love your hot chocolate."

I laughed, "Maybe, but I however, only like mint chocolate with two teaspoons of sugar." I stated,

He shook his head, "What is with girls and there need to be specific?"

I rolled my eyes and took a sip, "Well anyway, what are you doing in Rome?" I asked holding my cup up,

"Well me and my family are here on an investigation,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really," I asked in disbelief, "You don't seem the type to do that."

He shook his head, "No not really, were visiting our Aunt," he shuddered,

I chuckled, "I guess you're not a big fan of your aunt."

"And are you?" he asked amused,

I clenched my jaw and my shoulders tensed, "I wouldn't know." I whispered to him coldly,

He widened his eyes, "Oh..." he said,

I smiled sadly, "It's okay, well," I sat up a bit more, "Onto more positive things,"

He smiled, "Sure why not? So what happened to your house?"

I grimaced, "Well it was when you dropped me off,"

He widened his eyes, "And that's why you changed the address so quickly," I nodded, "So can you like, sense danger?" he asked me,

I shook my head, "No, I have a sort of a sixth sense, my senses are heightened, so like my sight, I have x-ray vision and for my smell... well I smelled fire."

He whistled, "Nice power to have."

I smiled, "It comes in handy," I replied, "But it's nice to be a healer once in a while and take care of people."

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe but I am crap at fighting, I mean, you can't fight with healing powers can you?" he asked dryly,

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that, just learn karate or something, well anyway," I changed the topic, "Do you have any leads on the party disaster?" I asked quickly,

He looked at me concerned, "Why?"

"No reason." I said too quickly,

He didn't buy it, "Claire, if you're thinking about going after them..." he trailed off,

"I'm not." I lied,

Xav looked at me as if trying to see if I was lying, "Well no, not really." He said,

I sighed and leaned back, "Well that's good." For now... "So do you have any family members?" I asked, "You seem the type to have a big family, I've also met your friend Sky and your brother Zed." I said dryly,

He looked at me a bit surprised, "How did you know Zed was my brother?"

I smiled and took a sip of me hot chocolate, "Sixth sense remember?" I asked,

He nodded, "Well I have six annoying brothers," I laughed, "Trace, Uriel, Victor, Will, Yves and Zed."

I chuckled, "Big family."

He nodded, "I think everyone noticed in Wickenridge,"

"Wickenridge?" I asked confused,

He answered, "A small city in America,"

I nodded, "I've always wanted to travel but I seemed to be glued to Rome." I leaned back and put it back on the table, "Maybe it's because my parents abandoned me." I whispered looking down,

"Well they have no idea what they're missing." He grinned and cuddled me,

I mock-punched him and flicked back my orange hair, "Maybe..." I whispered, I shook my head and smiled, "Had any good adventures?" I joked,

He looked at me concerned but smiled, "You'd be surprised,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Try me."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Conversations Part 2

Claire's POV

"Alright then," he leaned back, "There was this one time in Vegas,"

"Vegas?" I interrupted him, "What were you doing in Vegas?" I asked confused, "I thought you lived in Wickenridge?"

He sighed, "Long story, I'll give you the short version," he paused, "Sky was kidnapped and we had to rescue her from _them_."

"Who? I asked interested,

His face went dark, "From the Kelly's."

I widened my eyes in realisation, "The Kelly's?"

"There a group of savants that are bad and used Sky as hostage to get to us." He stated simply,

I inhaled a breath, "Were you okay?" I asked worriedly,

He looked at me and smiled, "I was fine, Sky and Zed wasn't though,"

"What!" I asked shocked,

He sat up and reassured me, "I meant that Sky was being, you know controlled, hypnotised, you know?"

I nodded, "Mind control."

"Yeah," he nodded, "And Sky was a bit broken, so she closed everyone up and Zed sort of lost it without her."

I nodded, "What happened to the Kelly's?" I asked,

"Went to prison." He said,

I sighed in relief, "I don't think there been drama like that in here."

"Just you wait." He grinned,

I rolled my eyes and looked at the time; I stood up quickly and said, "I have to go!" And ran off,

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist,

I got pulled back and was forced to look at him, "What?"

"Well I was wondering..." he asked nervously,

I tilted my head, "Wondering what?"

"If you could meet my family." He said quickly,

I frowned, "I thought only you, Zed and Sky were here."

"Yeah I know..." he paused, "But I was wondering if you would want to meet them sometime."

I smiled, "It'll be nice." I stepped back, "But I really have to go."

"I'll walk you there," he smiled, "You live in the same building as me remember?"

I looked at him, "Why not?"

He took my hand and I blushed, _'Oh my god...'_

'_Nice isn't it?" he grinned at me,_

I yelped and put my shields up, god this is embarrassing,

'_No need to put your shields up.' He said,_

_I glared at him, 'Yeah right, you'll be picking things out of my head.'_

_He grinned, 'Only when I want to.'_

I punched him lightly and rolled my eyes, "Idiot." I grumbled,

He laughed and put his arm around my neck, "Yeah but I'm _your _idiot."

I chuckled and we walked the way back to the building, when we arrived at my apartment I turned to face him and smiled, "I had a really good time."

He nodded, "Me too."

I went into my room and saw Amy and Alyssa there, "So did you find anything?" Amy asked,

I looked down and blushed, "Maybe..."

Amy squealed, "You soo like him!" She clapped her hands happily,

I rolled my eyes, "So what did you find on Ashley Wilson?" I asked intrigued,

Alyssa shook her head, "Nothing, it's like she vanished and no-one bothered looking for her,"

I frowned, "That's a bit odd." I paused. "Well anyway, I figured out that Xav had an encounter with the Kelly's." I stated,

"What about?" Amy asked,

I answered, "Sky was kidnapped by them and they had to go get them basically,"

"But where do they live?" Alyssa asked exasperated,

I sighed, "In Vegas."

"Vegas?" Amy asked in disbelief, "Well that's just brilliant!" She threw up her hands,

I laughed, "Maybe we should ask them for help," I sat back down, "I'm too tired to do anything and I haven't slept in a while." I sighed tiredly,

Alyssa looked at me shocked, "Really?"

I looked at her tiredly, "Yeah, I mean I can barely get any sleep and work done without the Kelly's trying to shoot us in our sleep." I closed my eyes,

"SHOT WHO?" Someone said behind me.

I turned around quickly to see who it was saw Xav... oh boy.

* * *

><p><em>Review!<em>


	17. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for not updating, I lost all the files on this and couldn't get them back. I'm changing their powers since I can't remember them. Sorry if some of it doesn't make sense, this story is kind of gone mush in my head. I'm only doing this because many people wanted me to continue with this and I hate it when I disappoint. Well here you go!**_

_Amy: Healing and Glamouring - Ability to heal rapidly from any injuries and to change appearance to look like another._

_Claire: Cryokinesis - Ability to control, generate and Absorb Ice._

_Alyssa: Invisibility and Phasing – The ability to become unseen and walk through buildings._

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**Claire's POV**_

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Amy screamed at him raising her arms up to strike at him,

He ignored her and looked at me while I quickly l changed my view and settled to looking at the carpet. "Claire?"

I bit my lip and sighed, "I have no time for this Xavier," I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked to my room hoping he would not follow, I closed the door and leaned down on my bed tiredly,

"I need to see her!" I could hear the protests going from behind the door,

Alyssa light soothing tone pierced through my ear, "She is in no state to be talking to you, you've given her enough headaches as it is." She stated firmly.

"She's my soulfinder!"

"Unfortunately." Amy muttered which I chuckled,

Alyssa spoke up, "Maybe another time? When she's not soo… stressed."

Voices of agreement were put forward and he sighed, "Get some rest okay Claire?" He said through the door and I heard his footsteps fading away,

"Okay he's gone," Amy walked through the door when she opened it, Alyssa followed shortly.

"Man is he a handful," Alyssa shook her head repeatedly,

I smiled, "So what should we do now?"

"Well have you found the name in the town hall?" Amy asked curiously,

I rolled my eyes, "Sort of, they're getting right on it but you know how those people are, take the blood mick if you ask me."

"I'll help." Alyssa said reassuringly, "I can probably do it better than those people in the hall any day."

"Now that's one thing I do agree on." Amy said amused,

I sighed and looked at the ceiling till I heard a loud pitch alarm on my table, I levitated it t my hand and opened the phone,

_You still coming to the celebration evening for your old former dance group tomorrow?_

I pondered on for a bit and was about to decline till Amy snatched my phone and quickly typed in a message. "Hey!" She threw the phone back at me,

"You're going," Amy stated simply, "It'll be nice for you to take a break from all this, also it'll be nice for you to see your group."

I opened my mouth to protest but Alyssa cut me off, "She's right, it's not good for you to keep working on this 24/7."

I mutely glared at her and sighed, "Fine," I stood up.

* * *

><p>"It's great to see you." Luke walked up to me in his suit and kissed the side of my cheeks, "I mean it feels like years seeing you."<p>

I smiled, "Yeah," I looked at him, "So how has the group been doing with you mentoring them?"

He looked at me, "There great, though they find it a bit uncomfortable at first. They were in shock when they figured out you tied with on of the most famous dancers in history."

I blushed and looked away, "That's not something I would like to brag about,"

"Hey they're right outside taking a breather, want to see them?"

"Sure," I shrugged, not really bothered.

A single candle light flickered in the night breeze. In the blink of an eye, the candle light was snuffed out and the area darkened. Luckily the moon shone around the area creating a silvery and white light ray around Luke and Claire.

Claire smiled and looked at the rays, "I always preferred the night, I watched the clouds pass over, exposing the luminous light of the full moon. "I don't know why, maybe it's because the moon had a gleam to it." She looked at it, "It made things look so much more beautiful than it was in the daylight. The way the shadows would dance around in the night breeze." She paused, "Luke? You haven't spoken to me for a while?" She was about to turn around till someone gripped her hand, she widened her eyes and tried to flip him but he used his physical force against her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but her attacker anticipated this and covered her mouth. Muffling any sound that would come out. Using the same hand that held her mouth shut.

He smiled and whispered in my ear, ""Tonight, I **shall** perfect you."


End file.
